pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Addonizio
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |ethnicity = |citizenship = American |other_names = |known_for = |education = Georgetown University, San Francisco State University] |employer = |occupation = poet, novelist }} Kim Addonizio (born July 31, 1954) is an award-winning American poet and novelist. Life Addonizio was born Kim Addie in Bethesda, Maryland, the daughter of tennis champion Pauline Betz and sports writer Bob Addie. She briefly attended Georgetown University, before dropping out, and returning to school at American University two years later. Two and a half years after attending American, Addonizio again dropped out. She ended up moving to San Francisco and receiving a B.A. and M.F.A. from San Francisco State University. She has taught at San Francisco State University, as well as Goddard College."Kim Addonizio, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Dec. 28, 2011. She has a daughter, Aya Cash, and lives in Oakland, California. Recognition * two National Endowment for the Arts fellowships * 2005 Guggenheim Fellowship * 2004 Mississippi Review Fiction Prize * 2000 National Book Award nomination for Tell Me * 2000 Pushcart Prize for "Aliens" * 1994 San Francisco Commonwealth Club Poetry Medal Publications Poetry *''The Philosopher's Club'' (with introduction by Gerald Stern). Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1994. *''Three West Coast Women'' (by Kim Addonizio, Laurie Duesing, and Dorianne Laux). Five Fingers Poetry, 1987. *''Jimmy and Rita: Poems'' (verse novel). Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2007. *''Tell Me: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2000. *''What is This Thing Called Love''. New York: Norton, 2004. *''Lucifer at the Starlight: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2009. Novels *''Little Beauties: A novel''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2005. *''My Dreams Out in the Street''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2007. Short Fiction *''Crimes of Passion''. Berkeley, CA: Exempli Gratia Press (e.g. #13), 1984. *''In the Box Called Pleasure: Stories''. Normal, IL: Fiction Collective 2, 1999. Non-Fiction *''The Poet's Companion: A guide to the pleasures of writing poetry'' (with Dorianne Laux). New York & London: Norton, 1997. *''Ordinary Genius: A guide for the poet within''. New York: Norton, 2009. Edited *''Dorothy Parker's Elbow: Tattoos on writers, writers on tattoos'' (edited with Cheryl Dumesnil). New York: Warner, 2002. *''Best New Poets, 2009: 50 poems from emerging writers'' (edited with Jeb Livingood). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Kim Addonizio b. 1954, Poetry Foundation. Web, Mar. 13, 2014. Audio / video *''Swearing, Smoking, Drinking, and Kissing: Poems and music'' (with Susan Browne; CD). Speakeasy Literary Audio, 2003. *''The Poet's Companion: A guide to the pleasures of writing poetry'' (with Dorianne Lux; CD). Princeton, NJ: Recording for the Blind & Dyslexic, 2009. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kim Addonizio + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 21, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Poem for the New Year" *"Lucifer at the Starlite", Three Penny Review *Three poems at Web del Sol * Kim Addonizio profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Kim Addonizio b. 1954 at the Poetry Foundation. * Kim Addonizio at PoemHunter (12 poems) ;Books *Kim Addonizio at Amazon.com ;Audio * Audio: Kim Addonizio reads "Muse" from What Is This Thing Called Love * Audio: Kim Addonizio reads "You Were" from Lucifer at the Starlite *Kim Addonizio at YouTube ;About * Kim Addonizio Official web site * Kim Addonizio on creativity and the creative process, interview at about-creativity.com, 2007 * A Conversation with Kim Addonizio at Ploughshares, 2011 Category:1954 births Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets